


Electrify

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [38]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Rugby, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Gion and his love for rugby.[Prompt 38 – Electrify]





	Electrify

He never thought he would feel this way about a sport, but he does now. Rugby is amazing and the best thing he has ever done. Gion just adores the sport, adores wearing his jersey and being part of a team and not belittled because of his height and tackling people and getting filthy and scoring tries and just… playing rugby.

It is so much fun. Adrenaline and excitement crackle through him like electricity, making him shine with enthusiasm and energy like a light that never seems to run out. He just adores rugby and wants to play it forever.


End file.
